homosexvsthebiblefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Leviticus 18/@comment-5120622-20120523181901
Let me make this a little simpler for ye who go through a lot of trouble (600,000 words worth) to promote a "historical" lie. 1) YOUR (humankind's) various "translations" of THE BIBLE (Spoken by GOD in Ancient Hebrew, Aramaic, and Greek)...GOD's choice NOT man's....the English human "translation" of Acts 12:4 includes the Pagan anti-GOD Goddess' name Easter. Is this the doings of GOD or preserving of HIS WORD.....I tell you NO,,,,for GOD uttered HIS WORD: "Pascha" which is Passover and NOT the pagan Easter. This is EASY to find out...all one need do is read and "defer" in conflicting aurguments to "THE" BIBLE and not "a" Bible one of a multitude and "historically" followed Bibles (and they keep being cranked out every year) That point is not Sophist (These points are NOT philosophy as you tried to imply as a satanic red herring. The TRUTH of Jesus is more for the common man (babes) and not you sophisticated theologians as these things are "spiritually" descerned and not mere "intellectual" knowledge. Therefore, I am not Sophist, NOR a homosex "apologist" I am not debating theology, ye Pharisaic's (and republican rightest) always try to shut up knowledge through tangents and emotional appeals to the pitch fork and torch crowd...Because the emotional don't REASON in the LOGOS of GOD.. 2) THE BIBLE (Hebrew,Aramaic,Greek) Does not provide SIMPLE, CLEAR, Condemnation of a "flesh-sign" placed upon the unions of Same Gender "COVENANT" Affection. Adam/Eve not Adam/Steve '''(a man-made red-herring argument)? GOD has said that Eve was created for Adam as a "HELP" mate and NOT a "SEX" mate. Ye Hereo-natured ADDS that in favor of glorifying YOURSELVES...Idolaters WILL NOT inherit the Kingdom as in 1 Cor 6:9...Isn't that ironic that the SAME verse you use to condemn your neighbor CONDEMNS YOU!!!! Moreover, LIERS are an ABOMINATION unto HIM. And it doesn't get any worse than LIEING on GOD HIMSELF. SIN IS SIN....Try smelling the stinch of YOU OWN for a change. Tha's not apologetics but WISDOM. 3) '''Genesis 19? Well, it is the SAME as Judges 19 (your sexuality version) Anyone with eyes of the spirit can see it features the "wickedness" of RAPE of unknown Flesh. For the Angels came "with the appearance" of mortals (GOD's hebrew says "mortals"). If you want BIBLE that CLEARLY says GOD brought destruction based on wicked sexual orientation "practices" GOD shall not disappoint you....just leaf a few chapters over to Genesis 6:1-7 where GOD features YOUR (heterosexual) activity promptng him to destroy the WHOLE WORLD ....not just 3 out of 4 cities...Do ye hypocrites preach "THAT FACT" OVER AND OVER at EVERY TURN? ....Ye Hypocrites 4) Leviticus 18:22 / 20:13? '''This is the one your Judaic Post-Excilic Scribes and Lawyers (The fore-fathers to the Pharisees) who preverted it through "Targum" unlawful para-phrasing of the Torah (Leveticus) just prior to the first translation of the Bible (the Septuagint). Thus they "added" (and ye quote THEM unawares and NOT GOD) all the words I wrote of before here.....Why don't you address "that" FACT. Anyone can see it just by comparing (side by side)...the GOD breathed HEBREW with the "subsequent" come later "translations" of YOUR choice. The verse (after Biblical analysis) is ambiguos enough to open the opportunity and liberties that have been taken by the Pharisaic. BUT, GOD reveals (After intense Biblical Analysis as HE commands we do with HIS WORD). It simply is refering to an ancient homsex pagan rite. It can be found in gaiety culture today when men lie with a male who is in violation of Duet 22:5...adorned as "woman/wife"..NOT just any two male couples having homoerotic contact. YE Pharisaic types have ALWAYS "expanded" upon GOD's written LAW to suite you OWN lust...JESUS (whom you hide you bigotry behind) hated it therefore (being of HIS spirit) SO DO I.. 4) '''Sodomites? That one is just like the pagan word "Easter" replacing GOD's WORD "pascha-PASSOVER" GOD chose (thus so do I) to use "quadesh" which is a pagan priest (That's why thy were driven out of the temple of Jehovah. They were not "by" the house of Jehovah but "in" the house of Jehovah as Jehovah was being worshipped in the pagan traditions and ordinances of worship. And these pagan priest would have conducted heterosexual fertility rites but occassionally homosex rites too. Qadesh is the SAME hebrew word GOD uses for Holy in other Scripture. These Priest were holy unto the Baal worshippers. The Qadesha were the female Priestess. Since they took temple vows for their sex rites they are more faithfully translated to be temple sacred prostitutes. 5) Homosex (good or bad) is not even mentioned by 37 of the 39 Old Testamant Books. Don't you find it interesting that 1. NOT ONE Prophet major nor minor "warned" aganst it. 2. NOT ONE PROVERB (that GOD wrote to the young man on wisdom and what to avoid in life) HE warned about the dangers of the YOUR "heterosexual" women, but "not one verse" against the homosexual male....Isn't "that" interesting? 3. NOT ONE PSALM, Nor ANY of the History or Literature (Writings) Now that covers over a Millenium of Biblical giving of the WORD by Holy Men of Old. The Master Jesus HIMSELF? '''.....NOTHING but many connections of behaviour on HIS part that are more "characteristic" of Homosex (and definitely) Homo-social...And that is the ONE ye "claim" to worship with YOU LIPS in VAIN...because HE is ONE of "our own" nature for HE could NOT be "tempted" in ALL things even as we if HE had NO homosex tempations. Can a man be "tempted" with a "nature" he doesn't even have? and you bid homosex peoples to "come to" HIM and be saved..only to receive HIS spirit and see right through YOU! 6) '''NOT ONE Apostle mentions Same-Gender sex unions (save the former Pharisee PAUL) Jude 7? '''Referes back to Sodom and the men going after "strange?" flesh. Isn't interesting that the GOD breathed WORD is "heteras" looks alot like YOUR sexuality "heterosexual". Strange? is the WORD of biased man. The "faithful" translation of Heteras is "other" flesh (As in other-gender) NOT "same" (as in same-gender) flesh. Emphasizing that the men of Sodom went after flesh "alien or other or unlike or unfamiliar" to their own. This happens in other-gender (heterosexual) relations as well as "other" "species" of flesh i.e "angels from heaven" who are NOT by nature "male". This would fit also Genesis 6:1-7 as I pointed out earlier. Sodom wasdoing the same. But this is ALL opposite to same-gender as it doesn't get more "familiar" flesh than that. 7) '''Finally Brother Paul? Isn't it interesting that the SAME congregations that consistantly "condemn" homosexual natural expression, ALLOW "their" WOMEN to speak freely in church, Pastor men, Work ouside of the home and not keep it, freed black slaves to leave their masters, and on and on and on with the HOST of verses to support it in "THE BIBLE" (H/A/G). And the mere 2 verses and 2 words Paul writes DO NOT condemn same-gender consumated covenant relations AT ALL. O Ye "respecter of persons" and doctrinal Hypocrites as your Pharisee fore-fathers. Romans 1 26:27...condemns those who condemn homosexuality and yet do the same (Rom 2:1) I will not get into the arguments (numerous) here, but GOD's Language supports these are heterosexual fertility gods/godess worshippers proclaiming the "spirit" of GOD's body to be nothing more than corruptible flesh and "material" who were punished with a "parallel/fitting" justice: GROUP homosex the most embarrassing punishment to the natural homophobic breeding male (heterosexuals) and the "opposite" of their OWN "flesh" bodies even as they demonstrated in their false/lie worship of "materials" the "OPPOSITE" of GOD's "spirit" body. SEE the PARALLEL (punishment fitting the crime) of GOD's Justice? It does not follow LOGOS (the WORD) that this was a punishment on the homosexual-natured.How could a sex behaviour that brings you pleasure and in which you are NOT in your mind ashamed be a punishment unto you?...DA! NOR GOD' cannot be a party to "sin". Remember HE "gave them over to it". Does GOD "cause" one to sin? And how many homosexual "practicing" men do you know "condemn" homosexuality while they "practice it themselves"...but there are "plenty" of eterosexuals who indeed DO! They are "given over" to a sexuality "via lust NOT relation" that is otherwise "repulsive" unto them, these include those sometimes called "on the down low". They have mere "sex" with other men and emotionally love only women. homsexual "phusin" (innate natured) males have the copacity to "love" males inwardly and unify into oneness with him...whereas heterosexual phusin males do not! (side note: there was and episode that aired on USA last night on law and order (which I never watch) but the spirit led me to it by accident(?)...that expresses this reality among men very well...watch it if you get a chance...I have seen it in real life!) 1 Cor 6:9 / 1 Tim 1:10? Like the Easter/Passover lie a miss-translation opened up due to the ambiguity (like lev 18/20 did also) of the wording GOD used in order to "reveal" this TRUTH through communion with HIM. the word HE chose "malakoi" literally means "soft-ones" (ambiguous enough for Pharisaic tampering). So the twin witnesses of Holy Spirit (teaching us all things) and Biblically ONLY sanctioned analysis concludes that this is most related to wantonly effiminate men (catamitish) by extension and gaymedes/Zues pagan relations practice found in those days based on a pederastic model taken from pagan idolatrous model. Ganymedes is the soft-ones who allow themselves to be so exploided for luxuries. The Arsenokoitai or male-bedders literally would be the Zues modeling component. It was an ancient pederatic eromenos/erastes relationship because it is an immitated life-style of the pagan gods thus in the family of Idolatry and listed with it. Corinth was in Ancient Greece who practiced this god life-style thus the context. It involve d money and luxury thus also a form of prostitution. Now all of this is NOT discrediting "THE BIBLE" but on the contrary AFFIRMING IT. Since I live a celebate life-style I am not a prohomosexuality apologist as the red-herring puts out. I JUST ANTI-LIES!!!